


The Magic of Theatre

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Cymbeline - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, cymbeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, I know that the timeline is not correct, and Cymbeline was not the first play that Tom did that went big, but it is my story and that is the way I wanted it to be. XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Magic of Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know that the timeline is not correct, and Cymbeline was not the first play that Tom did that went big, but it is my story and that is the way I wanted it to be. XD

It was opening night of Cymbeline, I was beyond excited. I had been rehearsing for this role, well really two roles, for the last three months, and it was finally here. The time to wow the audience, to interact with me fellow actors, and to let the words and the character to take completely over my being. For me, that was the best feeling in the world. It was a release, or therapy of sorts. To be able to let yourself go completely, and be someone else, to be able to solve their problems in the course of the play, somehow helped you in solving your own. 

The director called out five munites to curtain. "Thank you 5!" I yelled back from the dressing room. It was the first show I was in that I had my own dressing room. In a way it was nice, but at the same time, I sort of missed the comradery and the electricity of the atmosphere in the group dressing room. Sure it smelled, and was loud, cramped, privacy was at an all time low, and things of various nature were thrown on every visable surface, but it was still missed. 

I did one last check in the mirror with my hair, makeup, and costume before heading to the stage. The rest of the cast was already gathered, along with the stage manager, Jill. She was currently whispering last minute directions into her headset. I could hear the sound of many conversations happening on the other side of the red velvet curtain. I had been told tonight was a sold out show. 

Jill finished her stage managing for the time being, and took her post for the show. She gave me a small smile, and turned to sit in her high stool. Then she turned back. "Tom," she whispered, "Arn't you supposed to be wearing glasses for this first part?"

"Oh shit!" I said, probably a bit too loudly. "We have 60 seconds to curtain!" 

"Give me one second." She took off running in the direction of the prop table. Of course, her being the stage manager, the sea of people parted easily and she returned not a moment later, shoving the glasses into my hands. 

"There," She smothed back an errant curl. I could never keep them all in check. "Now places people!" 

There was a flurry of motion, and the excitement was very tangible. My own palms began to sweat a bit as they always did. But after clearing my head, and getting into character, I was ready. The curtain rose, the lights shone brightly, and we were off. 

 

~~~

I was washing the makeup off my face, or at least what I could, and trying to bring myself back down to earth after the show. It went off better than I could have possibly imagined. The audience was great, all the actors were in sync, and I didn't forget any of my lines. An achivement of itself, if I do say so. Jill breezed past my dressing room with a comment of "Great Show TomTom!" 

I grined. She was always giving pet names to the various actors. Some of them didn't stick well, but TomTom had stuck around for a coupld of years at least. Even some of the other actors and stage hands had begun to call me that. I didn't mind. It was rather endearing. 

I put myself back together, and took a couple of deep breaths. It always took me a bit to come back to my own self after a show, especially one that exciting, but I was soon ready. I grabbed my bag, slipped on my flip flops, and walked out. Most of the cast and crew were already gone, or packing up already. Jill was still running around making sure everything was put back and organized for tomorrow's show. The whole thing would literally fall apart without her here. Most actors were just not organized and detailed enough. Myself included. 

I walked back onto the now dark and empty stage. There were still a few stage hands sweeping up. I turned toward the empty seats, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a single audience member still sitting in the front row of the center isle. She was still staring up at the stage, and it appeared her eyes had glossed over. But I thought I saw a few tears glistening in her eyes. 

I jumped down from the stage and walked over to her. She was completely oblivious to my presence. I pulled down the seat to her right and sat down. 

After a moment of silence passed. I turned towards her, and in a hushed tone said, "You know the show has ended, right?"

She visably jumped in her seat and looked at me with wide eyes. "I, uh..." She looked almost nervous, and scared like she had done something wrong. 

"You are not in the wrong darling. I was just making sure you were alright. You looked a bit out of sorts." 

"You were the one playing Poshumus, and Cloten, right?"

I beamed at her. She actually remembered both character names? I wasn't even the main actor in this one! "That's right darling! I take it you enjoyed the play then?"

She turned a bit towards me in her seat. "What was not to like! Shakespeare, and singing, and superb acting, abd beautiful stage design and costumes! It was simply magical!" 

"Is that why you were still waiting here? To see if you would go unnoticed until the next performance?"

"No," she became bashful and grew quiet. "I was just, transfixed I guess. I didn't want it to be over." 

She had been figiting with her hands in her lap. I gently placed mine over hers, and she looked at me. "It is truly the magic of a theatre or a cinema. You gather with a group of strangers, and over the course of the next couple of hours you laugh, cry, get upset with, and connect with the various personalities of the characters. Then the curtain closes, the screen goes dark, the lights come back up, and you all go your separate ways. But you will most likely remember the experience you had in that room for the rest of your life. But when all is said and done, the stage, the cinema, is just one big room, with many empty chairs. It takes the art form, and the audience to make it magical. So really, the magic is inside of you, and you take that with you even after you walk out the doors."

She had a tear rolling down her face, and she leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, and I in turn responded with the same. 

She pulled back, and wiped the tears from her face. "You have no idea how much I was needing to hear something like that today. So, thanks."

"Any time darling. Now, what do you say we head on out?" 

She nodded, and we started walking out. Just as we got to the outerdoors, she stopped and looked up at me. "I just want to say that you are a fantastic actor, and I have a strong feeling you will make it really far in this business." She started walking again, and I was unable to do anything but stand there looking at her like a complete idiot. I was completely happy in the position in the business that I had worked so many years towards, but would I want to branch out? Maybe become a 'famous actor'? 'Why not?' I thought. Isn't that what everyone dreams about doing at some point in their life?

 

 


End file.
